La historia de mi clan
by saning81
Summary: Cuéntame como nacío mi clan, cuéntame porque dicen que somos leyenda y poruqe somos un milagro.
1. Celebrando a Iruka

Mientras pensaba en alternativas para la historia del cumpleaños de Iruka, comenze a desarrollar el fic de "una segunda oportunidad" y quizé ver un futuro brillante donde ellos pudieran contarle no a sus hijos si no a sus nietos la historia de su amor y pense que sería lindo y más fácil que Kakashi explicara la parte rosa mientras que le deja la parte roja(porque d ese color será su cara) a Iruka. Así pues en el cumpleaños de Iruka-sensei, Kakashi le cuenta a su nieto la historia de como se conocierón y como inicio su clan. Gracias

El universo de Naruto pertenece a **Masashi Kishimoto** y yo lo he tomado prestado para crera una historia alterna entre sus personajes.

**

* * *

**

+La historia de mi clan+

**1ª parte**

**(Fic especial por el cumpleaños de Iruka Umino-sensei)**

-¡Abuelo!, ¿Qué estas leyendo?

-La carta que tu padre nos envío cunado naciste, ¿Quieres leerla?

-Por favor

-Muy bien siéntate aquí y podrás leerla.

**Papás:**

**Me hubiera gustado tanto que estuvieran con nosotros para el nacimiento de su primer nieto, ha nacido el día 11 de abril a las 8 de la mañana. Suzume y yo creemos que será muy parecido en el carácter a ti papá Iruka, apenas nos vio y comenzó a sonreír, pero si no nos siente cerca comienza a llorar aun no sabemos si eso también lo heredo de ti o de mi padre Kakashi, lo que si sabemos es que ha heredado su inteligencia, no pregunten cómo, pero ya se ha dado cuenta de que es exactamente lo que tiene que hacer para que sepamos si tiene frío, hambre, necesita un cambio de pañal, sueño o quiere que lo arrullen.**

**Su piel es blanca y su cabellito castaño tiene unos lindos ojos verdes, sin duda heredados de su madre. Ino-sensei, lo ha revisado de pies a cabeza y nos ha dicho que todo esta en orden, lo ha consultado con Shizune-sama. Naruto lo ha conocido apenas ayer y dice que es como el día en que ustedes le dieron la noticia del nacimiento de nuestra hermana y mío, Sakura-san ha pasado más de una hora tratando de controlar su llanto, al final se dio por vencida y se dedico a revizar las notas de Ino y Shizune-sama, nos dijo –Cada noticia que tenga que ver con la familia Hatake-Umino lo descontrola-. Ella dice que sin duda será un niño muy guapo. Están en verdad feliz. **

**Hemos decidido darle el nombre de Kaiten**

**Kaiten Hatake-Umino ¿Les gusta?**

**Esperamos que puedan venir pronto y conocer a su primer nieto. **

**Recuerdos y abrazos de Suzume y míos.**

-¿De verdad el tío abuelo Naruto lloró cuándo me conoció?

-Tu abuela Sakura dice que tuvo que ponerle un tazón de ramen con doble ración de cerdo para que se controlara.

-Jajaja, le preguntaré esta noche cuando lo vea en la celebración del cumpleaños del abuelo Iruka

-¿Y dime Kaiten-kun qué le darás como presente a Iru-chan?

-No, te diré pero se que también a ti te gustará.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí. Kakashi-ojisan esta semana hemos estado estudiando a los clanes más fuertes de Konoha y el nuestro figura entre ellos como el más nuevo. Sasuke-sensei dice que es porque dentro de nuestro clan hay dos leyendas "El Colmillo Blanco de Konoha" y tú "El Sharingan Kakashi, el ninja copia de los mil jutsus", pero también nos dijo que lo más noble y especial de nuestro clan es el milagro de su sensei Iruka Umino. ¿Por qué dice eso?

-Bueno Kaiten, aún eres algo pequeño para comprenderlo del todo, pero trataré de explicarte mientras te cuento una historia…

-Pero soy muy inteligente

-Lo sé eres mi nieto, sin duda has heredado lo mejor de tu clan.

-Verás….

Puede ser que dos personas con gustos diferentes se atraigan más que quienes tienen más cosas en común, y en esta historia puede que quede demostrado, pero porque no comenzamos a contarla para saber como realmente nació este amor.

Iruka Umino tenía 23 años de edad, es un ninja de grado medio de la aldea de Konoha, su trabajo principal es ser instructor de la academia de ninjas y su segundo trabajo es el de recibir, clasificar y archivar las misiones ninja. A él le gusta el ramen sobre todo de un lugar llamado Ichikaru, le es agradable a la mayor parte de la aldea y al resto también, solo que no tienen tanto trato con él, sus alumnos le quieren y respetan, pero eso no lo deja exento de sus bromas, claro solo los mejores pueden hacerlas, su temperamento no es muy calmado cuando lo hacen enojar, de hecho son pocas las personas que pueden hacerlo calmarse una vez se desata su enojo.

Entre esas personas no esta el otro protagonista de la historia.

Kakashi Hatake, tiene 26 años, es un ninja genio de la aldea de la hoja no había alcanzado los 16 años cuando ya se había convertido en una leyenda, el mejor de los alumnos del cuarto Hokage, su trabajo son las misiones y siendo un ninja de elite lo hacen permanecer grandes temporadas fuera de la aldea durante bastante tiempo fue un ANBU o ninja de fuerzas especiales, su temperamento no es tan fácil de describir ya que tiene una peculiar característica, no se deja conocer y las personas que lo conocen llevan años tratando de saber como es realmente de hecho su mejor amigo Asuma Sarutobi, dio por perdida esa tarea y solo se concreto a decir "Kakashi es como es porque es Kakashi", pero generalmente muestra una actitud impasible, taciturna y distante. No es muy común verle molesto, pero cuando lo hace no se queda en paz hasta que con o si razón gane la discusión.

A simple vista son diferentes, en Konoha no hay ni una persona que no conozca de Iruka Umino, en Konoha hay personas que no conocen quien es Kakashi Hatake, pero claro que conocen su leyenda, se podría decir que es como un fantasma, mientras que Iruka es de esas personas que andan por el mundo regalando sonrisas y buenos deseos en cada día, es una parte viva, pues.

-Sí asi es mi abuelito Iruka…

Cuando los niños cumplen cierto número de créditos y practicas se les hace un examen para saber si pueden calificar a volverse gennins o ninjas de grado bajo y pasan a ser alumnos de un ninja de grado alto, tú sabes un jounnin, al estar bajo su cargo van en misiones donde ponen a prueba lo aprendido en la academia y después de cierto tiempo de experiencia y misiones realizadas y completadas pueden ser nominados para el examen del siguiente nivel que es chuunin.

-Si, si yo se eso ahora mismo yo soy un gennin.

-En uno de tantos grupos de Iruka estuvo presente Naruto Uzumaki y una vez que demostró que era capaz de volverse un gennin, Iruka lo titulo como tal y el Tercer Hokage decidió que sería parte del grupo de Haruno Sakura y Uchiha Sasuke para estar bajo el cuidado de Hatake Kakashi.

-Oh! Los herederos de los Sanin Legendarios…

-Asi es, ahora comienza a unirse su historia.

Iruka se sentía muy orgulloso de cada estudiante suyo que lograba titularse como gennin, siempre lo hizo, pero esta generación tenía algo especial, él lo sabía. Como todos en la aldea conocía la leyenda del Sharingan Kakashi y cuando supo que el equipo 7 estaría a cargo de este ninja tuvo gran curiosidad por saber de él ya que eran sus primeros alumnos en ser tomados bajo su custodia.-¿Imaginas la sorpresa de Iruka, cuándo el Tercero le mostró el libro de gennins aprobados por Kakashi?

-Seguro que grandes ninjas habían salido, siendo tú una leyenda

-No. Kakashi, osea yo, no había aprobado a ningún gennin de hecho a todos los había hecho desistir de volverse ninjas.

-Iruka le tenía un especial cariño a Naruto, en algo se parecían; al quedar huérfanos desde pequeños, ambos habían hecho de todo para no pasar desapercibidos y desaparecer entre los demás, además Naruto era el guardián del Kyubi. Y tú conoces muy bien la historia del séptimo Hokage

-¡Claro!, él me la cuenta cada vez que viene a visitarme.

-Pues bien, Iruka al saber que sus alumnos tenían contadas las posibilidades de ser reconocidos y educados ahora por Kakashi, no pudo dejar de sentir un poco de aversión, pero como otras veces el Tercero lo ayudo y le pidió que le diera la misma fe que tenía en sus alumnos a quien ahora estaba por convertirse en su sensei, le pidió que no le tomará odio, Quizás esa frase hizo que Iruka quisiera conocer mejor a Kakashi.

Naruto no tardo en ir a contarle a Iruka sobre como habían logrado convertirse en el equipo 7, de hecho no había cosa que Naruto no le contará y él se mostró feliz y agradecido y con más curiosidad por conocer al nuevo sensei de su hijo y hermano adoptivo.

-Oh, si Naru-ojisan me ha hablado de la vez que el abuelo Iruka lo salvó de convertirse en un ninja exiliado antes de ser gennin.

-Si aquel suceso hizo que el lazo entre Iru-chan y Naruto se hiciera más fuerte sin necesidad de tener la misma sangre.

Con el tiempo se conocieron en la sala de misiones y aunque los más cercanos a Iruka le habían comentado de la "extravagante" forma de ser del ninja copia, a él le pareció una persona educada, agradable y de buenos sentimientos. Por su parte y como

Kakashi dijo alguna vez, "sencillamente caí en el genjutsu de su sonrisa". Parecía el inicio de una nueva amistad de una relación más cercana entre los dos senseis, pero la nominación del equipo 7 al examen chuunin, antes de 8 meses no fue muy bien tomada por Iruka, quien aun quería ver a sus alumnos como niños a los cuales no quería que les robaran el tiempo de disfrutar y aprender a sonreír, pero en una aldea de ninjas eso era un sueño, un sueño que él quiso defender, pero Kakashi no se lo permitió. Fue la primera vez que discutieron, la primera de muchas, la primer diferencia que ya conociéndose estaba marcada. ¿Recuerdas que te dije qué una vez molestos eran imparables?

-Sí

-Pues así fue y como te dije Kakashi no era de las personas que logrará controlar los arranques de Iruka. Fue el Tercero quien propuso a Iruka hacer un examen preliminar para sus nueve estudiantes nominados al examen. Iruka me contó "Sandaime, sabía que ellos estaban listos que ya habían elegido defender la aldea, pero lo hizo por no crear enemistad entre nosotros, quizás él sabía que ese no era nuestro destino"

Una vez aprobado su examen solo quedo desearles lo mejor y para sellar el mal entendido Kakashi propuso a Iruka para recibir a su equipo, si lograban completar la segunda parte de la prueba. Anko-chan y Asuma-san decían "Esos dos son bastante problemáticos cuando están juntos y algo muy bueno o muy malo saldrá de eso". Y vaya que tenían la razón.

Después del examen paso algo muy triste, asi como Naruto es el alumno preferido de Iruka, Sasuke se volvió el alumno preferido de Kakashi, por lo cual fue muy triste cuando este abandono la aldea y se convirtió en el primer heredero de uno de los Sanin, pero de otra forma fue asi como ellos se acercaron más, Iruka lo buscaba de forma regular para hablar con él de cualquier cosa, para no hacerlo abandonar al resto de su equipo, aun faltaba fortalecer el carácter de Sakura y seguir entrenando con ellos para ayudarles a recuperar a Sasuke-kun, de alguna forma Iruka se sentía bien a su lado encontraba fuerza para no extrañar tanto a Sandaime que se había vuelto no solo un amigo si no como un guardián, un padre para él, pero las cosas no llegan solas a toda acción le corresponde una reacción y fue cuando Jiraya-sama regreso a la aldea y habiendo sido un guía para Kakashi, se ofreció a tomar a Naruto como su nuevo alumno, vaya que la historia aquí va complicada hasta para mi, Jiraya-sama fue el sensei de Yondaime que fue el sensei de Kakashi y cuando él perdió a sus padres, Yondaime quiso ser como el padre de Kakashi, aunque no le dio suficiente tiempo para protegerle,

si logró pedir a Jiraya a quien, Minato, veía como un padre, que cuidará de su alumno, quizás ya tenía en mente que su hijo se volviera su alumno y que quizás Kakashi fuera como un hermano mayor para su hijo…

-Pero tú tenías más afecto por Sasuke

-La vida es algo complicada, uno puede tener un deseo, pero las circunstancias no son las correctas para lograrlo. Durante la última misión con su equipo uno de sus compañeros murió, Uchiha Obito, ese mismo día Kakashi, había sido ascendido a Jounnin, por lo que tuvo que separarse de Minato, para volverse él mismo un capitán, él solo tenía una promesa que cumplir a su mejor amigo, cuidar de Rin, pero no lo logró asi que tiempo después se convirtió en un ANBU y dejo su pasado atrás, por eso no supo que su antiguo sensei estaba muy cercano de convertirse en padre. De haber sido otra la historia quizás Kakashi y Naruto se hubieran vuelto hermanos adoptivos. Como esto no paso es lógico pensar que al conocer a un nuevo Uchiha, Kakashi vio a su antiguo amigo y el cariño nació casi de forma inmediata, sobre todo si tomamos en cuenta que Sasuke era muy diferente a Obito-san y si muy parecido a él, tuvo fe en lograr el cambio que Itachi no había logrado en su clan y en la aldea, pero algo salio mal.

Naruto, también se fue de la aldea y Kakashi fue enviado a un entrenamiento especial por parte de Tsunade y Jiraya-sama, él lo acepto pues Naruto y Sakura quedaban en buenas manos, partió de la aldea con la idea de que su equipo se volvería fuerte y sí en los herederos de los sanin, él fue el primero en decirlo. Sakura fue la única que permaneció regularmente en la aldea, pero para tener noticias de Naruto tuvo que acercarse más a Iruka, quien ahora se había vuelto parte del consejo encargado de repartir y programar misiones, había pasado casi un año, era mayo cuando volví a Konoha…

_-Buenos días Iruka-sensei_

_-Kakashi-sensei, buenos días. Me alegra verte por aquí_

_-Gracias, he vuelto hace dos días y pensé que tú podrías tener noticias de Naruto._

_-De hecho sí, hace dos días que recibí una carta de él, pero es bastante larga aun no he podido leerla y las firma pidiendo que le responda apenas las termine, con el trabajo que tengo prefiero esperar._

_-Entonces ¡Cuándo la lea, me dirá como le va en su entrenamiento?, por favor._

_-Claro de hecho mañana no tendré turno en la Torre Hokage, asi que si gusta puedo invitarle a comer ramen y le pondré al tanto de las noticias._

_-Muy bien mañana lo veré a las 5 en el Ichikaru._

_-_Kakashi dice que esa fue su primera cita, Iruka dice que no cuenta.

_-Me alegra tenerl__e aquí y poder compartir la comida, mientras le esperaba pude leer la carta y bueno ya he comenzado a contestarla, asi que ¿Por qué no la lee mientras nos sirve el ramen?_

_-Está bien._

_-…_

_-Vaya si que es larga, apenas he llegado a la mitad es como si te enviará su diario. Por mi no se preocupe comience a comer mientras yo termino de leerla._

_-Oh, está bien la verdad ya tengo un poco de hambre…_

_-Adelanté que aproveche_

_-…_

_-Me alegra saber que sus avances son notorios y puedo ver que la envío en una fecha especial, ¿Este día es el día de su cumpleaños?_

_-No, al parecer no has leído el reverso de la última hoja._

_-Oh! Ya veo él quería que la carta llegará en el día de su cumpleaños._

_-Sí_

_-¿Y lo consiguió?_

_-Sí llego ese día por la tarde, de hecho el cartero fue a entregármela directamente a la Torre, pues así se lo había pedido Naruto "Tiene que llegar en este día y por favor entréguesela directamente a él". Naruto desde que conoce la fecha no la olvida._

_-Ya veo, pues algo tarde pero ¡Felicidades Iruka-sensei!_

_-Gracias Kakashi-sensei, ahora debería comer antes de que se enfríe su ramen, yo terminaré de contestar la carta._

-Iruka, me contó que aquella vez fue la primera que logró ver un poco más de mi rostro y de ahí nació su curiosidad por conocerlo todo.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso abuelo?

-Bueno yo solía llevar una mascara que cubría la parte de abajo de mi rostro, así, y mi bandana justo como ahora, por lo tanto solo esta parte de mi rostro podía verse.

-¿Por qué?

-Esa también es una historia muy interesante, pero te la contaré cuando vayamos a visitar la tumba de mi padre. Ahora sigamos con esta…

Al terminar esa reunión, Kakashi e Iruka ya se entendían un poco mejor, fue asi como acordaron verse el día siguiente antes de que Iruka enviara la carta para que Kakashi pudiera ponerle una nota personal dentro, igual que lo hacía Sakura y Shikamaru y Chouji y Kiba y Lee y Konohamaru, pero solo Kakashi había tenido el privilegio de leer la carta los demás chicos solo eran informados que había una nueva carta de Naruto y como se encontraba.

_-Buenos días, Kakashi-sensei_

_-Hola niños ¿Cómo van sus clases?_

_-Bien_

_-¿Y hacen enfadar mucho a Iruka-sensei?_

_-No, solo Konohamaru_

_-Vaya, siendo asi espero que te vuelvas mi alumno, asi podremos hacerlo enojar juntos, ja ja._

_-Kakashi-sensei_

_-Lo siento Iruka-sensei, solo fue una broma._

_-Konohamaru, yo sé que serás un gran ninja como tú tío Asuma y Sandaime-sama._

_-Gracias Kakashi-sensei, mi abuelo siempre hablo bien de usted y mi tío Asuma dice que es un gran ninja y __su mejor amigo, igual que mi hermano mayor Naruto, aunque él prefiere a Iruka-sensei._

_-¡Konohamaru!_

_-Es la verdad… él me lo dijo, pero igual lo quiere, solo que un poco menos, de hecho solo Sakura-san o Sasuke-kun, podrían competir con él…_

_-¡Konohamaru!_

_-Tiene razón Iruka-sensei, asi que no te molestes en negarlo._

_-¿Y bien puedo saber a qué debo su visita?_

_-Bien, yo sé que nos veríamos más tarde para entregarle mi nota par a Naruto, pero debo salir a una misión por la tarde asi que preferí traerla de una vez._

_-Oh, ya veo, muy bien muchas gracias si no le molesta he dejado la carta en casa, pues hoy tampoco tendré turno en la Torre, asi que veré a los chicos que me dan notas para Naruto en la entrada de la biblioteca central unas horas antes, de lo que se supone lo vería a usted, bueno todo esto es porque si no le molesta yo la guardaré y me encargaré de ponerla en el sobre._

_-¿Por qué habría de molestarme?_

_-Bueno yo les doy el sobre y cada uno pone dentro de el su nota, yo no las leo, de hecho me gustaría que Hinata-chan lo entendiera asi podría enviarle una nota más larga…_

_-¿Y entonces cómo sabe que las notas de Hinata, son cortas?_

_-Porque la vez__ que lo hizo, solo puso una tarjetita dentro del sobre._

_-Vaya, pues la mía es un poco más larga, pero no tengo malestar alguno si usted la lee. Gracias, nos veremos después… Hasta luego chicos y no hagan enfadar a Iruka-sensei, aunque cuando lo hace toma un lindo color rojo, aunque de hecho también lo toma cuando está feliz…_

-Y sabes…asi fue como empecé a fijarme más y más en él

-Oh, jejeje ¡No hay nada de malo en sonrojarse de forma tan fácil!, créeme cuando te digo queda ventajas.

-Jajaja

-¿Pero que tiene que ver que Hinata-sama le escribiera o no notas cortas a Naruto-ojisan?…

-Este bueno eso debes preguntárselo a él.

-Supongo que es porque ellos son grandes amigos y no le gustaba recibir notas cortas de ella.

-Seguiré…

Bien. El tiempo siguió y tres días después Kakashi regreso a la aldea y al ir a entregar su misión se topo con Iruka, quien se disponía a salir de la Torre, al encontrarse se hicieron una nueva invitación a comer…

-_Si, ya vas de salida, puedes esperarme solo un momento y podremos ir a comer_

_-Muy bien, solo iré a despedirme de Shizune y volveré por ti._

_-¿Shizune?_

_-Sí, ahora vuelvo…_

_-¿Y dime tú tienes una relación con ella?_

_-¿Con quién?_

_-Con Shizune_

_-Sí_

_-…_

_-En el último año nos hemos vuelto más amigos, ya que cuando Tsunade-sama tiene demasiado trabajo es ella quien entrena con Sakura y bueno yo les ayudo algunas veces._

_-Vaya, amigos, claro amigos…_

_-Pues si ¿Qué creías?_

_-Que tenían una relación romántica…_

_-No te enceles Kakashi-kun, que solo somos amigos, yo solo…Oh lo siento no quise ser irrespetuoso_

_-Jajaja no te preocupes Iruka-chan, eso me gano por inseguro…_

_-¿Qué te parece si en vez de ramen, tenemos una cena más variada y con algo de sake? Yo invito_

_-Oh, bueno yo no bebo mucho, pero esta bien…_

Iruka no sabía en lo que se metía aquella noche algo extraño paso, algo muy extraño paso, pero aun no sabe si fue un sueño o no, jeje aun no se lo he aclarado.

_-Hip, lo sie__nto Kakashi-sensei, creo que tres copas, son el exceso para mí, hip_

_-No te preocupes Iruka-sensei, al menos lo reconoces. Vamos yo te acompañaré a tu casa._

_-Gracias, hip, hip_

_-…_

_-Es aquí _

_-Muy bien, permíteme la llave _

_-Esta en mi bolsa izquierda. Deja la sacó_

_-No, te molestes yo lo haré tú preocúpate por no caerte._

_-Oh ahora pensarás que soy una persona irresponsable y demasiado vulnerable…_

_-Yo pienso que eres bueno, gentil, honesto, decidido y "muy hermoso… …_

_-Kakashi…_

_-Iru__-chan_

_-…_

_-Buenas noches te veré mañana"_

-¿Qué es lo que Iruka no sabe si es real o no?

-Lo siento no te lo puedo decir, pero cuando tu abuelo lo sepa podrás preguntarle a él.

Kakashi no tenía muchos amigos, su pasado le dolía demasiado, por eso cuando alguien lograba colarse en su vida, él intensificaba sus sentimientos de una forma que parecía que esa persona había estado con él por toda la vida, Iruka quién solo había estado con él por breves momentos lo había logrado de una forma única e irrepetible, pero aun faltaba tiempo para que Kakashi lo comprendiera y los verdaderos sucesos llegaran…

Durante el resto de ese año Kakashi e Iruka se volvieron amigos, algunos domingos si coincidían en sus descansos se veían para ir a la piedra memorial y dejar ofrendas a los padres de Iruka, al equipo de Kakashi

-¿Y a tus padres de Kakashi, no?

-Verás los nombres de mis padres, no figuran en la piedra memorial, mi madre murió por enfermedad y no en el servicio a Konoha y mi padre "El Colmillo Blanco de Konoha", había hecho algo que los demás consideraban tan malo que no quisieron poner su nombre en la piedra.

-Pero, El Colmillo Blanco es un héroe, Sasuke-sensei nos lo contó y él no miente.

-Y lo es, nosotros sabemos que lo es. Él sentó una de las bases del nuevo código ninja, pero recuerdas qué te dije que hay cosas que van fuera de tiempo.

-Sí

-Pues lo que él hizo estaba aun fuera de tiempo… Aun asi tiempo después Iruka pudo ir a la tumba de mis padres y ofrecer ofrendas y oraciones.

Un día de enero Naruto los sorprendió pues no había enviado más que una carta diciendo que pronto volvería, Jiraya-sama había contactado con Tsunade-sama, para informarle la fecha exacta de su regreso, pero pidió que lo mantuviera en secreto, menos para Kakashi, quien tendría que realizarle un segundo examen ya que de su generación por haber salido de la aldea él seguía siendo gennin.

Kakashi había aceptado la invitación de Iruka a cenar en su apartamento cinco noches antes del regreso de Naruto…

-_Espero que te haya gustado la cena Kakashi-sensei_

_-Si mucho Iruka, pero ¿No crees que ya va siendo hora de que me digas solo Kakashi o al menos Kakashi-san?_

_-Bueno, jejeje quizás, pero me resulta aun un poco difícil._

_-Bien no te forzare, contigo debe ser así o terminaré bajo una montaña o en la copa del árbol más alto…_

_-¿Qué te parece cenar nuevamente mañana?_

_-Oh, lo siento mucho de verdad, pero mañana iniciaré un nuevo entrenamiento, pero créeme después de terminarlo tú y yo tendremos mucho tiempo._

_-…_

_-Así que no pongas esa cara Iru-chan._

_-Bien, en ese caso ¡Da tu mejor esfuerzo Kakashi!_

…

_-Iruka me alegra verte, tengo una genial noticia para ti, es una sorpresa asi que espero entiendas porque no te lo dije antes._

_-¿Qué pasa?_

_-Recuerdas qué te dije que tendría un entrenamiento especial._

_-Sí_

_-P__ues lo tuve, y es porque… Naruto ha vuelto y yo les haré un nuevo examen a él y Sakura, para volver a formar un equipo ¿Qué tal?_

_-…_

_-Jiraya-sama se lo informó a Godaime-sama y ella me lo dijo, pero pidió que fuera un secreto pues Naruto esperaba darles la sorpresa, seguro que ahora mismo anda por ahí buscándote, ya ha preguntado por ti a Sakura, Tsunade-sama, Shizune, Shikamaru y a mi…_

"-Esa sonrisa no la he podido olvidar, yo estaba molesto porque sin más había rechazado mi invitación y encima me decía que no lo vería en cinco días."

_-__Eh, Naruto me entere que habías vuelto a la aldea, asi que esta noche el ramen lo invito yo…_

-Pero ellos aun seguían lejos de la realidad y el futuro no parecía tan oscuro, al menos no ese día, Naruto me obsequio una copia autografiada de la nueva novela de Jiraya-sama y yo tenía algunas ideas de con quien me podría servir ese nuevo volumen, pero eso era lo complicado, ¿Cómo podría ser esa persona en quién yo pensará utilizar lo aprendido en esos libros? Asuma, fue el primero en enterarse y en vez de verme por fin como un bicho raro solo me dijo –Ya era hora de que lo aceptarás-"

-¿De qué hablas abuelo?

-No hay que salirnos de la historia

La amenaza conocida como Akatsuki, comenzó a moverse mas deprisa, ellos querían apoderarse del Kyubi y usarlo para desatar la más grande guerra ninja vista y que solo ellos pudieran controlar y asi volverse los dueños de este mundo. Nuevos héroes nacieron, uno de ellos…

-Asuma Sarutobi-san

-Asi es.

-Claro, además el ahijado de Shikamaru-sama, será mi nuevo sensei.

-¿De verdad?

-Si… Mamá están feliz de que el sobrino de su sensei, Konohamaru, sea mi sensei

-Pero, aun no llegas a la parte importante de esta historia, eso lo se, asi que dime abuelo ¿Cómo nació mi clan?

-Vaya a si que no has sido tú quien heredo la paciencia de este clan…

-No, si la herede, pero quiero que me digas.

-Bueno después de la muerte de Jiraya-sama Naruto estaba triste y Kakashi fue en busca de Iruka, para que hablará con él y asi lo hizo. Iruka tiene esa capacidad y tú lo sabes, es capaz de frenar y disolver aun el llanto más profundo.

-Lo sé tío abuelo Naruto me lo ha dicho muchas veces.

-Lo sé cuando Pain, invadió Konoha, yo estaba volviendo de una misión y en mi camino a la Torre Hokage encontré a tu abuelo acorralado por Pain y entonces supe que era mi deber defender la aldea, pero que yo no podría volver a sentirme feliz si Iruka moría, así que enfrente a Pain y le pedí a Iruka se fuera de ahí. Eso me costo la vida, pero sabes no fue malo, pude ver a mi padre y gracias a mi sentimiento por Iruka y la mayor enseñanza que Obito me dio pude entender su forma de actuar y él pudo seguir su camino.

-¿Entonces tú, tú eres un fantasma?

-No, fue como un sueño, ese día Naruto salvó la aldea y muchas vidas entre ellas la mía.

-¿Sabes que día fue la invasión de Pain a Konoha?

-Sí el 26 de mayo, el mismo día del cumpleaños de Iru-ojisan

-Asi es, yo lo recordé y busque en los archivos ninja la ficha de Iruka, cuando me fui a la misión pensé mucho en tu abuelo y me dio mucha alegría saber que regresaría en el día de su cumpleaños y que quizás podríamos ir a cenar y yo podría decirle lo mucho que lo quería. Kaiten el amor es un sentimiento que se crea en dos corazones y no se fija en lo demás, pero para tener una familia se necesita un hombre y una mujer, porque han sido creados de forma que se complementan, pero en nuestro caso ambos somos hombres y aun cuando el amor nació en ambos nos faltaba algo para pensar en tener una familia, es por eso que Sasuke-kun dice que Iruka es la parte más noble y especial de nuestro clan, él logró un milagro él desarrollo una vida nueva dentro de él.

Tsunade-sama dijo que no había dos chakras más compatibles que el de Iruka y el mió. Iruka siempre ha creído que Sandaime-sama siempre lo supo y por insistió en que él debería ser tolerante conmigo.

-Pero si tanto se quieren que hay de imposible, papá dice que el amor logra milagros…

-Y asi es él mismo es un milagro.

-¡Kakashi, trae a Kaiten dentro de la casa antes de que haga más frío!

-¡Padre, Kaiten es hora de celebrar el cumpleaños de papá ya llegaron y hay una linda sorpresa para ti!

-Bien Kaiten-kun, la otra parte de la historia te la podrá contar mejor Iru-chan, asi que vamos adentro de una vez por un buen pedazo de pastel.

* * *

Encontre dos significados para Kaiten (Apertura), (Girar) Los padres de Kaiten le dieron este nombre porque representa la esperanza de fortalezer y llevar al futuro el clan Hatake-Umino. La fecha de su nacimiento es simple 26-15=11 (día) 9-5=4 (mes)

El hijo de Kakashi e Iruka aun no tiene nombre porque espero que Kashirushi'ni, me permita utilizar sus personajes y si es asi habrá doble sorpresa en el siguiente capitulo xD. Espero que me perdonen el hecho de haberle cumplido un sueño de la niñez a Naruto al emparejarlo con Sakura, pero es que para fines de este fic necesito los genes de Haruno, además ella ya no es tan tan inútil y no sé creo q no fue que se "conformará" con Naruto si no que simplemente se dio cuenta de que Naruto es genialmente mejor de lo que ella pensaba. Y no se Hainata me sigo dando como flojera y ahy no se bueno espero les guste. Saludos

Por ahora tengo pensado q solo en este fic haré que Kakashi e Iruka comienzen su relación en el NS


	2. Celebrando a Kakashi

Celebrando el cumple de Kakashi la segunda parte de está historia q no termina, pero ahora un poco más rosa más digamos Kakashi, a quien puedo imaginar perfectamnete agradecido con la vida por envejecer al lado de su lindo Iru-chan. Gracias

Espero que les guste vivir un cumpleaños al lado de mis personajes favoritos de la serie Naruto creada por **Masashi Kishimoto**, quien yop creo es fan de closet del KakaIru

**

* * *

**

**+La historia de mi clan+**

**2ª parte**

**(Fic especial por el cumpleaños de Kakashi Hatake-sensei)**

Era un amanecer tranquilo en el que los pájaros, aun no se decidían a salir a cantarle al alba.

En una casa de las afueras de Konoha, Hatake Kakashi dormía profundamente, su cabello revuelto y su piel blanca ahora ya no tan lisa hacían un juego perfecto con su pijama azul cielo entremezclada con las sábanas color durazno, durmiendo como si de un niño se tratará, boca abajo una pierna fuera de las mantas la otra encogida en un ángulo, algo extraño, pero como cada noche desde hace más de treinta años, tomando la mano de su pareja y su persona más importante en el mundo Iruka Umino.

Iruka dormía de lado tapado hasta los hombros en una de esas raras ocasiones en las que Kakashi lo había dejado dormir con toda la pijama y toda la noche, Iruka aun llevaba su cabello largo aunque ya no era tan castaño y Kakashi lo molestaba diciéndole _–Afróntalo sensei, tú jamás te verás tan atractivo como yo con el cabello plata-._ Claro que aunque ya eran algo mayores Iruka aun conservaba un excelente gancho derecho. Varias veces quiso cortarlo, pero en cada una de esas Kakashi había saltado como un tigre para impedir semejante acto de crueldad.

-_Kakashi ya estoy algo mayor, para llevar el cabello así_

_-Pues Jiraya–sama lo llevaba más largo y le iba muy bien…_

Aún conservaba su esencia a canela y Kakashi podía dormir profundamente hundido entre esas finas hebras de cabello, no había duda alguna con cada año lo amaba más.

Sí, está era una mañana con un lindo amanecer…

-¡ABUELO, ABUELO DESPIERTA!

Kakashi tardo un par de segundos en abrir el ojo derecho y enfocar a quien lo había sacado de su hermoso sueño. Un segundo más y consiguió mover su cuerpo para equilibrar el peso de Iruka que al escuchar los gritos había saltado sobre él… Aun no sabía con cual razón.

-¡Kaiten!, no son horas de entrar gritando

-Lo siento abuelo Iruka, pero es que hoy es el día en el vamos mi abuelo Kakashi y yo a pescar.

-¡Cierto!, arriba Kakashi-san es hora de ir por la comida.

-Mmm… los peces aun duermen, hay que darles algo de ventaja.

Años de experiencia hicieron a Iruka levantarse y sin previo aviso tirar a Kakashi. –Se lo has prometido a tu nieto, ¡ARRIBA, FLOJO!

-Pero Iru-chan, quiero seguir soñando contigo…

-…

No, el carácter de Iruka tampoco había cambiado ni el tiempo suavizado sus expresiones de enojo.

-Bajaremos a preparar el desayuno, cuando te llame ya debes estar listo.

Kakashi desistió y se sentó en el suelo haciendo un puchero.

Kaiten observo la escena desde el umbral de la puerta.

Iruka se acerco a donde Kakashi e inclinándose delante de él tomo su cara entre sus manos y diciéndole primero algo al oído, para después darle un beso en la boca, que lo hizo sonreír

-¡Te veré en 15 minutos abajo, Kaiten!

-Abuelo…

-Si…

-¿Cuándo vuelva me ayudarás a preparar las galletas para el regalo de Kakashi-ojisan?

-Sí, es hora de que alguien más conozca la receta.

Iruka preparo un rápido desayuno para su nieto y su espantapájaros. Kaiten había llegado desde hace 2 días a su casa y hoy llegarían sus padres y sus tíos, su tía estaba embarazada la noticia la había dado a conocer en el cumpleaños de Iruka y ahora con 5 meses de embarazo llegaría para instalarse en la casa de sus padres, mientras que su esposo salía a una misión de protocolo, esperaba quedarse ahí hasta después del nacimiento de su primer hijo ó hija. Sus padres estaban maravillados con la noticia, Iruka se la había pasado arreglando el cuarto de huéspedes desde hace semanas y Kakashi se la había pasado molestándolo.

-Espero que tengan muy buena pesca ya que el resto de la familia vendrá para el cumpleaños de Kakashi-san, así que espero que no lleguen más allá de la una de la tarde o tendremos problemas para cocinar el pescado.

Lo que realmente había querido decir era.

-Kakashi no te entretengas por ahí y vuelve antes de la una.

Una hora después de haber sido arrancado de su cama Kakashi tomo la mano de su nieto para salir rumbo al río de más abajo, de donde se encontraba su casa de campo.

-Abuelo, ¿Desde que te uniste a Iruka-san, han vivido aquí?

-No, antes vivíamos, donde vives tú y tus padres, pero cuando dejamos nuestros trabajos decidimos vivir de forma permanente un poco alejados de la aldea, para, para tener más tiempo para nosotros. Ya sabes mientras estábamos en servicio poco podíamos disfrutar de nuestra relación. Y bueno está propiedad era de una amiga de Iruka y ella se la obsequio antes de mudarse a Suna

Kakashi pudo recordar el día en que Tsubaki al enterarse del embarazo de Iruka, había ofrecido su hogar para que él pudiera descansar de las miradas y ajetreos de Konoha y poder estar tranquilo al lado de su nueva familia. Y ellos habían decidido aceptar la oferta. Que se hizo permanente cuando ella se mudo a la aldea de la Arena.

Poco después de llegar al río Kakashi comenzó a repasar lo que el año pasado y antepasado le había enseñado a Kaiten, el niño sólo iba a pescar una vez al año, desde hace tres y sólo lo hacía en el cumpleaños de su ojisan Kakashi.

-Cuando tu primo o prima tenga la edad, serán ustedes los encargados de pescar lo que se sirva en mi cena de cumpleaños.

Ya era muy difícil para Kakashi recordar el tiempo en el que su cumpleaños era sólo un día más, desde la primera vez que Iruka lo supo, de una u otra forma lo había festejado, no importaba lo lejos que estuviera de la aldea, él siempre lo festejaba. Sin duda algo aprendido de Naruto.

Eran casi las 11 de la mañana cuando Kaiten tomado de la mano de Kakashi emprendió el camino de regreso a la casa de sus abuelos, ahora le tocaba a su abuelo pasarle la receta de las galletas que tanto le gustaban a Kakashi y también conocer un poco más de la historia de su clan.

La pesca fue buena y Kakashi argumento que por ser el festejado tenía derecho a un buen baño y después revizar con sumo cuidado lo que sería servido en la cena.

Lo que en verdad quería decir era que quería 5 minutos más de sueño y andar comiendo de lo que Iruka fuera preparando.

-Ni lo sueñes Hatake-san, aun debes revizar asuntos que Sasuke y Naruto quieren discutir contigo, antes de la cena y necesitaré que termines mucho antes de que lleguen para que prepares el jardín.

-Pero Iru-chan, soy el festejado…

-Pero Kakashi, también eres el anfitrión.

Kakashi suspiro profundamente y dio media vuelta para ir a terminar sus deberes, tampoco había duda que el don de mando y poder de convencimiento, Iruka no los suavizaba con la edad.

-Abuelo hace meses que Kakashi-ojisan, me contó como se conocieron, pero no tuvo tiempo de contarme como fue cuando yo nací.

Iruka rasco su cicatriz y sentó a Kaiten a su lado, mientras terminaba de picar las verduras que acompañarían al pescado.

-Cuando supimos que Suzume estaba embarazada sentimos una gran ilusión sin duda como la que sentí cuando me entere de que estaba esperando a tu padre y tu tía. Era como si nuestra historia se comenzará a extender hacía el futuro. Antes de saber sobre ellos, Kakashi y yo pensamos que tendríamos la familia que Naruto quisiera compartir con nosotros, pero que jamás tendríamos una propia al menos no humana.

-Sí, Pakkun me ha contado que eran mucho más consentidos antes de que nacieran mi padre y su hermana y que pensaron que serían desplazados.

-Los Ninken suelen ser muy sentidos…

… Cuando ellos nacieron, fueron ellos los primeros en consentirlos y también los más celosos de a quien les dieran su cariño y confianza. Cuando tú naciste fue como si ellos volvieran a ser cachorritos que se desvivían por compartir tus juegos y tus travesuras, aunque claro tú creciste un poco más alejado de ellos.

-Sólo un poco, el viejo Buru me deja seguir trepando en su lomo. Me habría gustado que fueran a pescar con nosotros.

-Bueno tú lo has dicho ya no son tan cachorros, pero sin duda vendrán para la cena.

-Entonces abuelo, ¿Quién se le declaro a quien?

El rostro de Iruka se tenso, sin duda Kakashi había elegido la parte más fácil de la historia, ahora él tenía que lidiar con todas las preguntas que ese nuevo mini-Kakashi, reforzado con genes Uzumaki y Haruno le hiciera…

-Bueno a decir verdad fui yo quien se le declaró.

Ahora el rostro de Iruka lucia un sonrojo muy parecido al que su nieto tomaba cuando alguien extraño le hablaba o lo felicitaban en clase por ser el primero. Kaiten iba pareciéndose más y más a Iruka físicamente, pero su carácter era una combinación del de sus abuelos en la que ganaba el de Kakashi.

-¿Y cómo te le declaraste?

-Bueno…

-_¿Cómo te encuentras Ebisu-sensei?_

_-Bien, Konohamaru-kun, me salvo la vida… ¿Y tú Iruka-sensei?_

_-Aún no lo sé…_

-Cuando Naruto regreso a la aldea después de convencer a Nagato-san, sobre lo que eran las verdaderas enseñanzas de Jiraya-sama, fue Kakashi quien lo trajo y yo sentí que el corazón volvía a latirme, antes de que todo terminará, él había tomado mi lugar en una pelea frente a Pain, él me dijo _–Iruka, Naruto te necesita tanto como el primer día, aún no puedes morir._

-Pero por qué dijo eso Kakashi-ojisan

-Tu abuelo es un ninja muy hábil y poderoso, yo no lo soy tanto, al menos no físicamente, mi carácter es demasiado pacifista y Pain ya había averiguado que soy demasiado cercano a Naruto, eso me ponía en desventaja inmediata.

Quise volver a ayudarle cuando un segundo ataque termino con lo que quedaba de la aldea, y al volver al lugar donde los había dejando peleando, ya no estaba, me fue difícil imaginar que el cuerpo de tu abuelo ahora estaba bajo un montón de piedras,¡Pero no!. Kakashi llegaba a la aldea cargando a Naruto el nuevo héroe de Konoha.

-No me habría gustado que el abuelo saliera lastimado.

-Ni a mi tampoco, sólo deseaba verlo y saber que estaba bien y agradecerle por haberme salvado y por haber hecho de Naruto alguien tan persistente. Tenía que agradecer infinitamente volver a ver a mi familia.

-¿Y se lo dijiste?

-Más que decirme, me lo demostró…

Kakashi se acerco en silencio hasta donde Iruka se encontraba y le dio un beso cálido y firme, Kaiten se quedo con los ojos abiertos, el beso de la mañana había sido diferente a este, esté beso era de pertenencia, de muchos días vividos de buena y mala forma, pero vividos al fin y al cabo juntos y felices.

-Eso fue lo que hizo tu abuelo Iruka, cuando pudimos volver a hablar y en ese momento, me di cuenta de que él y yo teníamos que estar juntos para siempre, porque sólo así estábamos completos.

-¡KAKASHI!

-_Me alegra tanto verlos con vida. Gracias por volver, por volver a mi Kakashi-san_

_-Yo siempre volveré a ti Iruka-sensei._

_-Te quiero Kakashi_

-Tu abuelo enrojeció y sin pensarlo mucho bajo mi mascara y me beso.

-Creía que habías sido tú

-No, fue él y después de ese día. La historia de un nuevo clan comenzó.

Kakashi sonreía feliz y en cuanto a Iruka estaba totalmente rojo con una mirada que brillaba y opacaba la luz del día, Kaiten reconoció y agradeció ser parte de una familia tan especial, donde los milagros eran posibles. Gracias al amor de los dos grandes hombres que tenía frente a él.

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, KAKASHI-SAN!

Toda la familia reunida en una mesa preciosamente arreglada en el jardín de la casa de campo de la familia Hatake-Umino; todos con sus vasos arriba, brindaron por un año más de vida de Kakashi, quien agradecía feliz y como siempre tomado de la mano de su Iru-chan…

La fiesta se prolongo hasta la madrugada, fue Iruka quien encontró a Kaiten en medio de la sala durmiendo cómodamente entre algunos de los Ninken que lo protegían como antes habían hecho con Kakashi. Recordó las noches en que ellos permanecían fuera de su cuarto vigilando, mientras Kakashi realizaba sus últimas misiones antes de volver a la aldea para el día de la llegada de sus hijos.

-No te preocupes papá yo lo llevó al cuarto, vuelve con Kakashi-otosan que ya está peleando con Bisuke, Buru y Pakkun por las galletas que le han regalado.

Iruka sonrió y salio al jardín a tratar de negociar con Kakashi y los Ninken sobre el reparto de las galletas.

-¡Vaya este año he recibido el doble de galletas!

-Las del paquete rojo son de Kaiten, las del frasco son mías.

-¡Vaya! Kaiten les agrego arándanos… mmm están muy buenas. Ven prueba una sen-sei

Iruka se acerco para morder la galleta que Kakashi le ofrecía tras darle el mordisco, a la galleta, Kakashi lo tomo entre sus brazos y se dispuso a tomar su otro regalo, ese que sólo Iruka y nadie absolutamente nadie más podía darle.

En está o cualquier otra vida Kakashi Hatake, sabía que a la única persona a quien pertenecía era Umino Iruka.

* * *

Si tambien puedo imaginarme a Kakashi peleando con los Ninken por sus galletas, dos grande influecias para este fic son **Xime B** y** Kashirushi'nii**, a quien sigo en espera de poder robarle de forma oficial a sus lindos gemelos

Espero que me dejen saber su opinión y tengo que decirlo **¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, KAKASHI-SENSEI!**

Saludos

P.D.

si te gusta está pareja ayudanos en la conquista del mundo


End file.
